


PB 100 Collection of Destiel

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sam is the ultimate Destiel shipper, Some others characters appear now and then, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: A collection of 100 word Destiel stories (sometimes a few more or a few less words) based off the Profound Bond Discord Server. You can find more information about the discord server at https://profoundnet.fandom.com/wiki/Profoundnet_Wiki .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prophacy

In his free time, Sam wrote fanfiction. And Dean was surprisingly supportive after finding out. Sure, he made fun of Sam since the younger brother's expertise was romance and smut, but other times he listened to Sam's ideas. He even read one--which was nerve-racking!--though most of the time, he ignored Sam. If only Dean knew Sam was a prophet, who oversaw every scene he composed slowly become true. Out of respect of his friends' privacy, Sam changed the names and a few characteristics of the people he wrote about. But the underlying story of Dean and Castiel's love remained. 


	2. Castiel, why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Baby

Thanks to her wonderful humans who hunted, fished, and loathed every day, a wrecked Baby sat quietly as Dean fixed her, humming one of the many rock songs she was quite sick of.

"Dean." Castiel approached, a small device in hand. "What's this?"

"That's Sam's MP3. Don't--."

Beep! Too late. A song began playing. "You know you love me, I know you care..."

"Turn that thing off!" Dean screeched.

Castiel's eyes beamed and he opened his mouth. "Baby, baby, baby, oh!" Dean chased Castiel around, trying to take the MP3 away while Baby wished she had eyes to roll. Humans.


	3. Sam's Laughing in the Background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Egg

"CAS!" Dean roared. "When you make breakfast, I eggspect you to clean up!"

Castiel blinked. "Dean... why did you pronounce expect strangely?"

Dean scowled. "Listen up, Cas, we coeggsist in this bunker. Messes like these are ineggscusable."

Dean must be drunk again. "Very well, I will rid of all the waste."

"No, nothing is eggspendable around here! Everything must be used, no eggsepction!"

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel finally asked.

Dean sighed. "I lost a bet to Sam, so now I have to make an egg pun eggsclusively in every sentence I say."

"Oh. Well, you are doing eggscellent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ack Grammarly hates me. XD


	4. Modifying the Lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Runaway

What surprise to see Castiel singing to Bon Jovi. The only problem Dean had was that he changed some of the lyrics.

_Oh, he's a little runaway._   
_Daddy's boy learned fast_   
_All those things he couldn't say._   
_Ooh, he's a little runaway._

"You know those aren't the lyrics, right?" Dean finally said, unable to stop himself from correcting Castiel.

Castiel gazed up into Dean's eyes. "Perhaps so. But I figured they needed a little modification to match someone I know."

"Really?" Frowning, Dan asked "Who?"

"Not specifying." And Castiel went back to listening and singing the wrong lyrics, smiling slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original lyrics:  
> Oh, she's a little runaway.  
> Daddy's girl learned fast  
> All those things he couldn't say.  
> Ooh, she's a little runaway.
> 
> You can listen to the song on YouTube here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s86K-p089R8

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a comment and/or a kudos if possible!


End file.
